Curiosidad, simplemente curiosidad
by Okami Moony
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Alice y Emmett se van de caza, y un suceso hace que ambos sientan el extraño deseo de probar los labios del otro.


**Esta es otra ida de olla mía xD Como me encanta Emmett (es casi mi Cullen favorito) y me encanta Alice, se me ocurrió este one-shot.**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Alice y yo estábamos de caza en los montes. El _menú_ de hoy no fue muy convincente: un simple ciervo para cada uno, y claro, ambos aún teníamos muchísima sed, no podíamos volver a casa así.

–Deberíamos ir más al norte –me dijo mi hermana–. Por aquí no vamos a encontrar mucho más.

–Sí, porque hoy me niego a beber la sangre de otro maloliente herbívoro –hice una mueca. Alice sonrió.

–Anda, vamos.

Corrimos apenas diez segundos cuando capté un olor delicioso. Mmm… el efluvio era de un carnívoro, juraría que de un oso pardo; y no estaba lejos de aquí. Lo quería para mí, y lo iba a conseguir.

–Esto… Alice, yo voy por aquí –señalé a mi derecha–. A ver si encuentro algo que... merezca la pena, ¿vale?

Me miró con cara de sospecha, y yo le puse mis mejores ojos de inocencia.

–Está bien. Pues ahora te veo.

Asentí sonriendo y salí corriendo. El olor me llevó hasta un riachuelo que había apenas a unos 700 metros de distancia. Yo tenía razón, se trataba de un gran oso pardo que buscaba peces. Me subí a un árbol, era posible que Alice hubiese captado también el olor, y no quería que me viese. Me agazapé en una gruesa rama, listo para saltar. Justo cuando el oso levantó la cabeza con un pez en la boca, me lancé hacia él. El salto duró menos de un segundo, pero pude ver lo que pasó con detalle: justo cuando casi podía tocar al animal, algo pasó volando delante de mí llevándose al oso por delante. Caí en el río con un fuerte estruendo, empapándome por completo. Me levanté de un salto buscando el origen de todo aquello. ¡Alice! Cómo no. Fue estúpido por mi parte no pensar que ella averiguaría lo que tramaba en cuanto lo planeé. Estaba a diez metros de mí, arrodillada sobre el animal muerto. Levantó la cabeza y, con sus labios manchados de sangre, empezó a reírse muchísimo en cuanto me miró. Ciertamente, mi salto fallido y mi aspecto debió parecer patético visto desde fuera. Entorné los ojos y caminé hacia ella. Alice volvió a agachar la cabeza para seguir bebiendo. Yo también me puse a beber, ya me encargaría de ella más tarde…

–La próxima vez debes mirar por donde vas, Emmett –murmuró Alice, sin mirarme, con una sonrisa.

–En cuanto acabemos con este bicho, ya puedes echar a correr –la amenacé bromeando y con voz sombría.

Treinta segundos después, cuando el animal se quedó sin sangre, Alice se fue corriendo por el frondoso bosque. La seguí medio segundo después.

– ¡Te vas a enterar, canija! –grité. Por respuesta, solo oí su risa.

De repente, me encontré corriendo solo, y me detuve. Dios, para ser tan pequeñaja, corría demasiado. Aunque… sabía de sobra que yo corría más que ella. Eso significaba que mi hermana estaba por aquí, escondida.

– ¡Hermanita, no seas cobarde! ¡Sal! –estuve alerta a cualquier ruido y a cualquier movimiento. Nada. Sólo se oía el ruido de las hojas de los árboles mecerse por el viento. Entonces, algo me impactó por detrás y caí al suelo. Luché contra Alice, que intentaba aprisionarme las manos en la espalda. Ahí sí que ella no tenía nada que hacer. Pronto ella quedó debajo de mí y, con una mano, le aprisioné las suyas por encima de su cabeza.

– ¡Ja! ¡Por fin te tengo! –reí.

Alice me sacó la lengua. Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Le cayeron en la mejilla y en la frente algunas gotas de mi pelo aún mojado. Otra gota le cayó en el labio inferior, y durante un breve segundo, me pregunté cómo sabrían los labios de aquella duendecilla. Tenía curiosidad y una extraña necesidad de comprobarlo. Le solté las manos, y me apoyé en mis antebrazos, cada uno al lado de su cabeza. Su expresión cambió a una pensativa. Otra gota volvió a caerle en el labio. Era muy raro, cada gota que le caía aumentaba mi tentación de besarla. Sonrió más pícaramente y, sujetándome la cabeza con una mano, me atrajo hacia ella. Primero le rocé un poco los labios con los míos, y luego la besé en serio. No pensé que fuese posible, pero sus labios eran más suaves que los de Rosalie. Nuestras lenguas luchaban y la intensidad del beso aumentaba a cada momento. No había amor en aquel beso, simplemente se trataba de una extraña curiosidad por probar esos dulces labios. Una curiosidad que ella también sentía en mí. Fue muy placentero.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron al cabo de un ratito, nos miramos brevemente, con una media sonrisa. Me quité de encima de ella, me puse en pie y, aunque no lo necesitase, la ayudé a levantarse tendiéndole mi mano.

– ¿Qué, Emmett? ¿Seguimos con la caza? –me preguntó, divertida.

–Sí, pero esta vez no te voy a quitar ojo de encima –bromeé.

* * *

**¿Reviews buenos? ¿Reviews malos? ¿Reviews bomba? Todos son bien recibidos!! ^^**


End file.
